Problems in a Diary
by PaleAsRoses
Summary: What happens when Skyler meets her love, who is a vampire, but then he breaks up with her and she doesn't know how to react? She wants to tell him her feelings and has to make some major decisions. Read to see how Skyler deals with these problems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Another story. I do hope you like this one.

_Dear Journal, _

I don't even know why I am writing this. I mean no one is interested in a 14-year-old, especially a normal brown hair, blue-eyed girl. No one cares what I do or what I write about. Well, except for my best friend, Ginger Kastle.

Today was so exciting. I got up this morning and ate breakfast which consisted of eggs, toast, and lemonade. Then I had to get myself ready to go to the Magic House in St. Louis. We finally got ready and got into the car. Halfway up to St. Louis, I finally got the tom-tom to work. I had it set on the Magic House but once we got there, we figured out that it was for kids ages two to nine/ten. We decided to abort that plan and instead went to the City Museum. It cost ninety-one dollars. That was crazy high. I had fun though. I stayed with my older sister, Kelcie. We had so much fun. Then around two o'clock, we saw a human circus. There were five people. Two that juggled, another that did a tight rope walker, and one that did this yo-yo trick. It was amazing. We then decided to eat. At the old spaghetti factory. Delicious. I had toasted ravioli and spinach ravioli. (Kelcie and I split the food) We then headed home which was such a pain because my grandparents (which are the worst people to go places where you have to walk a distance because they throw a fit) fought so much about which way to go. Finally we got out of St. Louis and headed home. My little sister, Leslie, got into the shower. I watched Switched at Birth with my family and now we are watching Thunderbirds. It is such a good show. I ate some chips. I also had lemonade which I seem to have grown addicted to.

I am having troubles with guys. Unfortunately, my boyfriend broke up with me and I want to talk to him because I don't feel as if we are friends anymore. I want to talk to him but every time I try to, but he tells me that I am getting personal. I am thinking about sending a message to him on Facebook but I don't know what it would say. Ugh. Boys suck. Badly. I don't have any idea what to do. I guess it will just have to play out if I even decide to send him a message. He won't even add me as a friend. It doesn't make sense because he added my little sister as a friend and he doesn't even like her. He told me he hated her. Unless he lied to me about that. Like he lied to me about loving me. It makes me want to know whether he really loved my poem I wrote him or not. I don't know.

That guy is Jesse. I found out a few days after I started dating him that he was a vampire. He didn't _suck _people's blood. He drank animals. He can go outside in the sunlight but he must have a ring with him. It will keep him alive but the sun still weakens him a bit. I thought he was weird at first but now . . . I still like him. Very much. I kind of gave up on trying to show my feelings to him but now I think I am going to go for it. I will send that message but . . . I have to figure out what to say. GREAT!

Skyler


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. 

_Dear Journal,_

Ugh. Today was so boring. I got up this morning and ate breakfast. French Toast to be exact. I then picked up my room. After that, I got on the computer. I played my game Virtual Villagers: A New Home. I also typed my stories. Kelcie came home from voice lessons and my grandparents left. My little sister left with her friend and my brother, Chester, went to the garage. Kelcie and I made chocolate chip cookies and ate a few. My grandparents got home and Kelcie and I went on a drive. We watched a train and admired it's graffiti. We then went home and made pizza. My mom, Jenni, and my _step-dad, Taylor, _came to Grandma's house. We ate dinner and watched the movie Stand By Me. Mom and Taylor left and I got on the computer. I also watched Criminal Minds.

I still haven't figured out what to do for the message. I really need to send one or I'll change my mind. I mean I want to send it but then I don't want to ruin our friendship. If he ended it, then he would just be a jerk, right? Or at least that's what a friend told me. Of course, I didn't tell her that my ex-boyfriend is a vampire. Imagine what that would do. It would destroy him. I wish I knew what to say.

Kelcie and I went on a drive today as mentioned above. We ended up a bit frightened because of these two boys who were also watching the train. Kelcie said they freaked her out which immediately freaked me out. I did like the train though.

Criminal Minds is so freaking scary. This kid was beaten and his dad is crazy. They both were poisoned.

Skyler


End file.
